femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wallace (In Bed With a Killer)
Jenny Wallace (Jade Harlow) is the hidden main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, In Bed With a Killer (alternately titled, A Deadly Romance; airdate February 8, 2019). Backstory & Events Jenny Wallace was introduced as the single mother of Charlie Wallace, with Charlie informing Ashley Mitchell (the daughter of main protagonist Lena Mitchell) that his father, Fred Wallace, ran out on him. In actuality, Jenny murdered her husband years prior to the events, and portrayed him as an absentee father to Charlie to mask the truth. In their rural town, Jenny developed feelings for Michael Ashford, a former boxer who was nicknamed "The Hammer Fist," and began giving Michael free yoga lessons as part of her plan to gain his affection, as well as provide a father for Charlie. However, Michael began dating a woman named Beth, and seeing Beth as an obstacle, Jenny returned to her murderous ways to eliminate her self-professed competition. As shown in the beginning of the film, Jenny donned a hooded disguise and bludgeoned Beth to death with Michael's hammer. Once Casey gained Michael's affection, the evil Jenny stabbed her to death. The hammer led Heather, who ran a coffee shop, to suspect Michael, as well as the revelation that he accidentally killed an opponent of his during one of his boxing matches. Heather voiced her suspicions to Lena and Jenny, with the latter repeatedly telling Heather that she was being paranoid and to stop investigating. Heather's latest conversation with Jenny had her figuring out that both of their fallen friends were into Michael, leading her to suspect that the killer was as well. She did a search on Jenny and learned about her husband's disappearance, but later on, she became Jenny's latest victim, as Jenny entered her shop and attempted to strangle her to death. Heather escaped, but the deranged villainess caught her and killed her, after which she took Heather's phone, just as she had done with the phones belonging to Casey and Beth. Reveal Lena and Michael began to date, with Jenny learning about their relationship from Ashley during her latest yoga session. Afterwards, Jenny later confronted Lena and told her to leave, stating that Michael didn't belong to her. Her words led Lena to break ties with Michael, and he was later shown on the receiving end of Jenny's attempted flirting during their session. Lena found Heather's keys and began suspecting that something happened to her, and after searching Heather's home (as well as being caught by Hank), she went to the Wallace house to find Ashley. Once there, Lena found a hammer and other murder weapons being soaked in bleach, as well as the victims' cellphones, marking Jenny's reveal as the killer. While their respective offspring were playing basketball outside, Jenny coerced Lena to drink with her, with the villainess spiking Lena's glass. Lena attempted to leave the house, and in response, Jenny held Lena at knifepoint and threatened to kill Ashley. After forcing Lena to tell Ashley and Charlie that she and Jenny were going to run an errand, Jenny forced her to leave with her so she could kill Lena and set it up as an accident. Unbeknownst to Jenny, Lena sent a text to Michael, who happened to be with Hank, regarding trouble at Jenny's home. Having seen Michael and Hank drive up, Lena fought off Jenny, leading to a brawl between the women. When they were separated, Jenny attempted to portray Lena as the true killer, using the fact that she was new in town as a reason for Hank to suspect her. At that moment, Lena decided to trap Jenny by kissing Michael in front of her, causing the evil madwoman to lunge after both of them. Jenny later confessed to everything, revealing that she killed those other women to be with Michael, as well as provide a father for Charlie. Hank later took Jenny into custody and arrested her for all of the murders, with Fred's murder being revealed in the final scene by Michael. Gallery Jenny Wallace 2.png Jenny Wallace 3.png Jenny Wallace 4.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested